


So Cold

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Leaving, Love, Snow, Unconscious, Worry, leave, sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Philinda pairing, what if a winter storm hit when May was trying to leave?Rated K+Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or make any profit off this





	So Cold

**Philinda pairing, what if a winter storm hit when May was trying to leave?**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or make any profit off this**

She had packed her bag, cleaned her room, and placed the note on his pillow. Now she stood at the end of the base and looked back one last time before stepping out into the snow. She was doing the right thing…Coulson had made it clear that she wasn’t wanted so why stick around? Plus, she didn’t think she could survive another day with his accusing gaze burning holes in her heart. Her leaving was best for them all.

 

Taking a breath she trudged out into the winter day, it should only take her about an hour to get out of this forest and back to the main road. However, after twenty minutes or so she realized that something was wrong. The softly drifting snow was now rushing around her, obscuring her vision, and the cold breeze had turned into an icy wind, biting at her cheeks and nose. A storm was coming and she was stuck in the middle of it. Turning back was pointless now she knew that but she would have to find some sort of shelter until this passed.

 

Stumbling through the icy coated snow and tried to see where she was going and what was ahead of her but it was useless. Eventually her foot caught something and she crashed down into the snow, her head hitting a small rock and knocking her out.

 

Coulson’s plane had been forced to land in the snow a half-mile from the base because flying too close in the storm would ensue havoc. He knew May would lecture him for leaving the plane out in the snow but he wouldn’t mind, he deserved lecturing. He’d been thinking and had come to the conclusion that he’d been too harsh with May, and yelling at her to leave was something he regretted. The first thing to do once he got back to the secret base was apologize to her, she didn’t deserve any more of his wrath.

 

Climbing out of the plane he started to walk back towards the secret base, which he could see somewhat through the storm when he spotted something a few yards off. He couldn’t quite make out what…or who was lying in the snow but he figured it was best to find out, he couldn’t just leave someone out to die, enemy or not. Rushing towards the figure he knelt down beside the unconscious person and cautiously pulled them to face him. Upon seeing the unmistakable face of Melinda May he nearly cried out in horror.

 

“Oh God, May…May…” He ripped off his gloves to hold her face and found it ice cold minus the warm blood on the side of her forehead.

 

“Come on, you’re going to be okay.” He whispered, scooping her up in his arms and practically running back to the base, which proved to be a hard task considering the fact they were both in snowsuits and she was unconscious. He burst into the base and was completely unfazed by the fact no one else was in sight, the only thought on his mind was the woman in his arms. Shoving the door to his rooms open with his foot he tripped over to the bed, laying her on the plush blankets. Then he worked with shaking hands on unzipping her coat and snowsuit, too many layers would prevent her from warming up. Next he took off boots, to find that luckily her socks were still dry her gloves and the knitted mittens beneath them were a different story. Somehow she’d managed to get them soaking wet, and her hands were freezing to the touch, pale as the snow he’d found her in.

 

Finally she was free of her wet clothing, left with a grey sweater, black leggings and her knitted beret that was barely clinging to her damp and slightly curly hair. Now he wrapped her seemingly tiny form in all the blankets he could find. With the relief of her being okay setting in he started to take in his surroundings, the room was a mess and he was shivering. So he removed his winter clothes as well, being able to function better without eight layers of coats and scarves. Then he folded her winter things and set them aside, at least she wouldn’t yell at him for not folding her things therefor making them wrinkle.

 

Sturdy breaths pounded through his lungs as he calmed, she was going to be okay. He also took it upon himself to clear the blood off her face and clean her small wound. Now, if you didn’t know any better one would think she as merely sleeping. He wished that was the case, that she was at peace instead of shivering and unconscious. Sighing he looked down and something caught his eye that he had missed before, a small piece of paper with his name scrawled across the top. The handwriting was easily recognizable as May’s and he leaned down to pick it up. Sitting on the floor beside the bed he opened the letter and began to read. 

_Dear Phil,_

_As you may have guessed by now I’ve made my leave, but I just wanted to apologize one more time. What I did was wrong yes, but I wouldn’t take it back. I watched over you because you’re my friend and I was worried for you but that’s not my reason for being apart of this team. I’m part of this team because you looked me in the eyes and told me you needed me, but it appears that isn’t true any longer so my reason for being here is gone. I’m sorry for not doing this in person but this way is easier on me._

_Best of wishes and apologies, May_

He set the letter down and took a breath, she had left…that’s why he’d found her out in the snow. She thought he didn’t need her anymore and so she’d left, but that wasn’t true…he needed her more then she would ever know. That need for her was the reason he’d been so mad when she’d been working for Fury. Because he had cared for her and the thought that she hadn’t returned the feeling had been heartbreaking to him. And even more so that she’d pretended to care fro him that whole time, all the smiles and moments between them had been part of some _mission._ Now, he realized that wasn’t true, she really did care and his coldness towards her had driven her to this.

 

Turning to look at her and noticed she had managed to kick off a few of the blankets, which hopefully meant she was warming up. She shifted slightly, tossing a bit before sleepily adjusting the pillow under her head and then letting her hand fall limply beside her face. Slowly he reached out and took her hand in his, it was still icy cold and pale but was no longer shaking. He ran his thumb over her knuckles absently, his mind distant until he felt her fingers curl in his palm.

 

His head whipped around to look at her and found her waking slowly. He tried to pull his hand from hers but that only made her tighten her grip. Still coming to terms she blinked repeatedly until her brown eyes focused on him, “Phil?” She shot up but her free hand instantly went to the side of her head in pain.

 

He stood, their hands parting, “ May…are you okay?”

 

“Yes…I just…how did you find me?” She asked, confusion etched into her features.

 

“I landed a half mile from the base because of the storm and found you unconscious in the snow.”

 

“You got the plane inside the base right?”

 

He sighed, repressing a smile, “No, but I will.”

 

“You know that’s bad for the plane’s system!” She scolded.

 

“I know.”

 

“I should go get it inside before any damage is done.” She started to get up but he quickly pushed her back to the bed.

 

“No…we still need to talk.”

 

“No we don’t.” She tried to get up again but he took her arm and sat down on the bed beside her, keeping her sitting.

 

“Yes…we do.” He said and she sighed, “First off I have to apologize.”

 

“No you don’t.” She said, “You have every right to be angry.”

 

“Angry yes, but I’ve been treating you like shit for the past month and no matter how mad I may have been you’re part of this team and have proved that you’re not only a ally but a friend as well.”

 

“But I lied, and I told you I was there for you but didn’t give you the facts when…”

 

“May…I know. But I also know that I probably would’ve done the same, you were trying to protect me from going nuts and I don’t blame you for that.”

 

“But…” She shook her head, as if she didn’t want forgiveness…or rather she didn’t think she deserved forgiveness.

 

“What?”

 

“But…after everything I’ve done?”

 

“After everything you’ve done to protect this team no matter the cost to yourself? After everything you’ve taught these kids and me for that matter. After going out of your comfort zone because I asked you to? Yes May, after everything you’ve done.”

 

“Even after I tried to leave?”

 

“I don’t blame you for that, after the way I’ve been acting no wonder. But don’t ever do that again, you scared the living hell out of me.”

 

She smiled, looking down, “Thank you Phil.”

 

“And Melinda?” She looked up, “I _do_ need you.”

 

If he hadn’t known better he would’ve thought he saw a blush creep up her cheeks as she bit her lip, “That’s good to know.” She said softly.

 

He smiled, “Now, I’ll go get the plane if you make some hot chocolate.”

 

She nodded, “Good plan.”

 

“Just don’t burn down the base.” He said, standing.

 

“You underestimate me…” She stood too, “The whole forest would go down.”

 

He laughed, shaking his head and putting on his coat, “Oh and ask if Skye and Fitzsimmons want some.”

 

“I will.” She nodded and they split ways, both hiding smiles. It was so much better when their forces were aligned rather then opposed. And for the record May didn’t burn down the base.

 

**A/N wow, fluff, seriously. Lol hopefully y’all like fluff cause I seem to have a thing. Rate and review!!**


End file.
